Everstar
by I am Krista Daughter of Apollo
Summary: Meet Gabby Rizzoli, a normal girl with an extrodinary secret. Meet Everstar, Gabby's superhero alter-ego. When these two worlds intertwine due to a super villian, Gabby has to save the world while keeping her identity intact. Delve into the world of Gabby Rizzoli who will learn the truth about her mother, fights the worlds most dangerous villian, all while still being Gabby Rizzoli


**Chapter 1: A superhero's family**

I knew I had to save the world, I really did but isn't that a bit extreme for a 15 year old girl? There's a burning building on 24th street with a child inside! Who will save him? Yep! Yours truly has to go and save that child. But hey, that's the price you have to pay to be a super hero. To those who don't know me, I'm Everstar, the girl of the stars, ES, and to my friends and family Gabby Rizzoli. One of the perks of being a super hero is that no one knows who you are. There's only one person who knows my secret and that's my uncle Jimmy who is in the same boat as me. Uncle Jimmy is my mother's brother and lived alone but when my mother died in a car accident he came to live with my father and me. Uncle Jimmy was a scientist. He discovered mood-wear, an article of clothing that changes depending on your mood. I know this because that's my hero uniform. It is a jumpsuit that comes to about my mid thigh. For me it is usually blue or green but if I'm angry enough it'll turn red. I've never been in love while in the uniform so it's never been pink and I've never been angry enough to a point where it'll turn black but there's always a first time for everything. I was right in the middle of thinking or maybe dreaming of the perfect mood-wear color until I was interrupted by my alarm which is "Home" by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros. It wouldn't shut up! I managed to knock it onto the floor where it stopped. You see I have all powers with the exception of one Super Strength. Why? I don't know. Uncle Jimmy ran some tests and he said I have it but it hasn't manifested yet. I groaned and got up from my bed. My room was smaller. I painted a mural of a desert sunset on the side where I sleep (which is the left) so I can fall asleep to the tune of the desert speaking to me. I climbed down the stair to find Dad in his usual suit and Uncle Jimmy in his white scientist's coat.

"Good morning Gabriella" said my Dad, kissing my forehead. If I wasn't famous then my dad certainly was. My dad is Andrew Rizzoli, famous New York News anchor. He had brownish hair that had an orange red tint to it, blue green eyes that I inherited, mischievous smile, and blondish eyebrows. People say I have the same promise in the television business as my dad but I don't see it. My dad has the soccer moms at my school wrapped around his finger. Uncle Jimmy made the girls in school swoon which is disgusting. He has jet black hair that matches my own as well as his tanned skin. Everyone thought he was my father instead of Dad but that stopped as soon as they saw my mother. She had long black hair and brown eyes that looked golden brown in the sun. She had tanned skin because when she was younger she and Uncle Jimmy lived in Texas. She was the belle of the ball according to my dad. When I was two, she died in a car accident. I barely remember her but I still feel like she's still out there. My dad, I think, wants her to be dead like he's ashamed of her. The two men in front of me looked at me expectantly.

"Huh?" I said.

"Uncle Jimmy is picking you up and dropping you off at school today", my dad said.

"Cool" I mumbled. After breakfast I went into my room and changed. I put on jean shorts that fringed to the mid thigh, a navy Hollister tiered top, gray rocket dogs, and a Hollister letterman jacket.

"Gabs? Are you ready?" called Uncle Jimmy from the bottom of the stairs. I looked in the mirror and noticed my bangs were in my face. No matter what I do to those things they always fall back into my face, but being as stubborn as I am, I pushed them behind my ear only to have them escape again. I grabbed my backpack of the floor and headed out to my Uncle's stationwagon.


End file.
